Another way out
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Alice has just returned from the dark. After debating with herself, she decides to meet up with Tom. But how will this meeting go? How much will she tell him? And will she be able to do what she must do? Another POV change story. This one is based on the last book in the series.


**A/N:  
**Another Tom and Alice moment. I read the last book after writing my previous fanfic – "BitterSweet Goodbye" – and when I came across this scene. Well, I thought I might as well turn the POV here too^^

Thanks a lot to Pixie (GoldenWhiteRose) for all the amazing talks we've had about the fandom and writing within it. She's writing her own TLA-stories, so be sure to check them out. They are really good and is often updated!

I hope you like my story, and I would really like for you to comment/review it. I mean, don't expect me to get better without feedback :P

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to RND4EVA and GoldenWhiteRose for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Another way out**

* * *

The night was cold and dark as I left the house. Grimalkin was asleep inside, exhausted by today's hard work. I, too, was also tired. Using my new dark powers drained me in a new way that I still wasn't able to predict. Still, tonight was no night for sleeping.

As I passed the crossroads leading down to the village, I hesitated. Was this really a good idea? Was contacting Tom wise in the current situation? Wouldn't it be better if I stayed at the house and waited a few more days?

Yes, I told myself. It would have been better, but still… I couldn't shake the feeling that I should seek him now. My feelings agreed on the latter. I had to see him...

I stopped as I reached the edge of the property. Here I pulled out a small mirror I always keep with me, focusing my mind on Tom. It didn't take much. Communicating by mirrors was something basic and I had learned it at a very young age. My mirror stared glowing, and then I could look directly into a bedroom.

The boy was awake, just as I had felt that he would be, and I made eye contact with him while moving my lips, forming words for him to read.

"I'm on the edge of the western garden."

In the mirror, I could see him nod, understanding my message. Then it was my turn to read his lips:

"Wait there! I'll be down right away."

I waited, staying beneath the leaves of the tree closest to the Spook's property. It was getting lighter around me. Dawn was on it's way. A few minutes later I could see him, passing the bench in the garden. I did not meet him, but waited as he came closer. Then he saw me, and my heart sped up as I saw him quicken his pace, running toward me. I couldn't help but smile. I had missed him so much, and as he came within reach, I opened my arms, welcoming him into a tight hug. Neither of us opened our mouth to speak, the company was more then enough, and for several minutes we stayed that way, rocking back and forth.

"You're safe! You're safe!" He cried, and before I could stop it, tears appeared in my eye. "I never thought I'd see you again."

We stood like that for a while. Neither of us wanting to let go of the other. It had been so long since the last time, and the hardships we had been through made the comforting touch even more needed. At last we broke apart and stared at each other silently for a moment or two.

"There were times when I thought I'd never escape from the dark," I told him. "But I did it, Tom. I got in and out safely and I have the blade. Glad to see you, I am."

I reached down into my pocket and pulled up the blade that had cost me so much. Carefully, he picked it up, turning it in his hands, examining it closely. I could see how Tom looked down on the blade. If I hadn't known better, I might have thought he was enchanted by it. Still, even I had to admit that I found the blade beautiful with its bloody red eyes. It looked just like its twin: the Bone Cutter.

As I watched him, Tom forced his eyes away from the blade and looked back at me. I could see the doubt and hesitation in his eyes as they filled with tears. A part of me felt joy then. The fact that Tome cried for me, that was all the proof I needed. Proof of his feelings. They had not changed, not even while I was far, far away.

"You're brave, Alice. Nobody else could have succeeded. But I'm sorry – you did it all for nothing. I can't go through with the ritual. I won't sacrifice you. I wouldn't hurt you for anything. We'll have to find another way to put an end to the Fiend."

I could see on his face how much it cost him to tell me. He probably felt guilty. Guilty for sending me away into the dark; risking not only my life, but my soul's freedom too. Even so, if I were to return, he would still have to kill me, butcher me in the ritual. I smiled to myself, imagining how he would react when I told him the news.

"It's funny, Tom, but you're the second person to tell me that my going into the dark was unnecessary. Grimalkin thinks so too."

"You've talked to Grimalkin?" He blinked, hope returning to his eyes. "I haven't seen her in over a month."

"Grimalkin's been helping me. She's found another way to destroy the Fiend – we're working on it together. I'm hopeful, Tom. I really believe we can do it without the need for such a sacrifice. Had to come and see you and tell you, I did, but I've got to get back now – there's work to do."

I could see the shift in him, a sadness spreading on his face. He had probably thought I was coming home. That I was to return to live with him and the old man - just as we used to. However, that was no longer an option for me.

"Come back to the house for a while, please," He pleaded, desperation in his voice. "Tell me what's going on. And I'd like to know how you coped in the dark – I'm sure the Spook will have all sorts of questions to ask you too."

"That ain't possible, Tom." I said as I shook my head firmly. The Spook had been against me even when I had nothing to do with the dark, now… It probably wouldn't be a problem, the boggart would most likely kill me on sight even in Tom's company. "You see, Grimalkin's plan makes use of seriously dark magic. It's the only thing that'll work. Old Gregory wouldn't approve – you know that. He's bound to ask me questions about what I'm up to, and I'd have to lie to him. He's good at telling when people are lying. It's best that I go."

He turned silent. He knew that I was right.

"Then when will I see you again, Alice?"

"Ain't sure, but Grimalkin and I will return for sure . . . See you when we've succeeded."

It wasn't a lie. That much I was certain of. Still, Tom did not seem convinced.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked nervously.

"I won't lie to you, Tom. Of course it's dangerous. But we've been in danger from the dark from the moment we met, and we've always come through safely. Don't see why this shouldn't be the same."

I didn't give him time to reply. Before he could realize what was happening, I rushed forward and into his strong and safe arms, kissing him fiercely on the lips. His lips shivered underneath mine, but before he got the chance to respond, I made sure to break away and take a few steps onto my path. It would have been too dangerous if I had stayed. All of me wished that I hadn't moved, that I had just stayed and welcomed his kiss. But I couldn't let myself have that pleasure. No, I had to focus. Focus on the task I'd been given. I didn't need more distractions - and neither did he, I thought.

As I turned, looking back over my shoulder, I could see him still standing immobile. Sad, I still managed to put on a little smile. He could be so clueless at times.

"Take care, Tom! Don't tell Old Gregory you've seen me. It's best that way."

I looked forward again, preparing to leave, and with a last glance, I hurried away.

As I made it out of sight, I stopped running. It was good thing I'd gotten away when I had. A few minutes more and I might have opened up and told him about my journey to the dark. Grimalkin had make it clear to me when I had returned from the dark, that I should tell as few people as possible and as little as I could. Much of the plan depended on that, she'd told me. I trusted Tom, but still… Would he be able to keep it from Old Gregory? Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the plan at all?

I shook my head, ridding myself of the doubt. Tom had always been there for me. He trusted me - always. Now it was my turn to put my trust in him. It wouldn't be long until we would know the outcome of the plan. If we succeeded, we would be able to be in each others arms again, if not… then we would all be dead.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
